


Sealed With A Kiss

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon!Juyeon, Fluff, Humor, Incorrect Lore, M/M, Witch!Chanhee, very light angst, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: JuNew AU where Chanhee is a witch and sold his soul to the demon Juyeon for greater knowledge of the arts. When the time came for Juyeon to collect Chanhee's soul, Chanhee panicked and casted a powerful love spell on the demon.So his soul is saved... but at what cost?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Crossroads_   
_100 Years Ago_

It was dark out. The moon was full and bright but its light didn’t seem to reach past the thick cover of trees. Chanhee could barely see his carriage several meters away from him, and a thick fog was starting to emerge from the treeline, bringing with it the cold and fear of things that go bump in the night.

“Too late to back down now.” Chanhee muttered, steeling his nerves. 

He took a deep breath and knelt. The ground was soft and dark, a nice contrast to Chanhee’s pale complexion as his hand started to claw at the dirt, digging in fairly good and getting soil under his kept fingernails. When he felt like he had dug a good depth, Chanhee carefully placed the metal box he had painstakingly worked to fill the past few months.

After covering it up with soil again, Chanhee took out a small knife he had carried along.

“I summon thee, Demon of the Night! I have come to make a bargain!” he declared, cutting across his palm and letting the red blood water the plot he had just dug.

Chanhee waited for a moment, hesitant and wondering if he had done something wrong. A black cat’s bone? The rabbit’s foot? Maybe it was the death flower—

“You cut yourself too deeply.” A man suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere, startling Chanhee so much that he fell to the ground in shock. The impeccably dressed man seemed amused at the reaction he received, chuckling as he brought out a handkerchief from his vest pocket. “Come, let me see your wound.”

“Are you… Did I call you here?” Chanhee asked, slowly getting up as he was still very skeptical as to what was going on.

“Your name is Choi Chanhee, aged twenty-two, closeted gay—not that I care, but it is pretty important to you, am I right?—and trying to escape being drafted into the military service. You studied witchcraft in the basement of your family’s mansion with the books you stole from the Great City Library.” The man’s eyes glinted with a faint red, prominent liptails curling up into a handsome smirk. “Trying to escape getting married to your second cousin this next year.”

If Chanhee was unconvinced before, he was definitely sold then. 

“Give me your hand, Chanhee. We wouldn’t want any blood to get on that beautiful suit, now, would we?”

“Who are you? Demons must have a name, right?” Chanhee did come near him, surprised at the warm, tanned hand that engulfed his own, small hand. “Or shall I call you just, demon?”

“No need to be so crude. Hell isn’t such an uncivilized place. My name as a demon is very hard to pronounce with a mortal tongue, but I go mostly by Juyeon.” The man tsk’ed at the wound. “You did cut deep. Almost severed a nerve here. Any more deeper and you would have lost feeling in your palm.”

Chanhee blinked at that, awed by the show of wisdom. He wanted—no, needed that wisdom.

“So that’s what you want?” Juyeon suddenly interrupted Chanhee’s racing thoughts. “Knowledge?”

“I- how did you know? Do demons read minds?”

“No.” Juyeon laughed, suddenly pulling Chanhee closer. He licked the wound on Chanhee’s palm, warm tongue pressed flat against the skin, never looking away from Chanhee’s red face. “No, demons can not read minds, but your blood can tell us everything.”

As Juyeon finished up wrapping Chanhee’s wound, it was silent, only the periodic whistling of air through the trees and their leaves making Chanhee shiver. Juyeon was giving him time to think, Chanhee knew. Who would have thought demons to be so gracious?

“I want knowledge and mastery of witchcraft.”

“Is that all? Why not throw in the death of the man that broke your heart by marrying your sister?” Juyeon raised an eyebrow, red eyes brightening with a deadly fire. “You cried so much for the occasion, but everyone merely thought you were sad to give your sister away. What a joke, humans are. They’re too blind to see the truth just because it is so different from what they want.”

Chanhee did consider asking for it as well. He admitted to having the thought run in his head multiple times since he decided to venture into the dark arts. Still, he would see the bright smile and happy glow on his sister’s face whenever she would see her husband, and Chanhee could never hurt his beloved sister in that way.

“No.”

“Fine. It was just a thought.” Juyeon didn’t sound offended, more like he was sad that an opportunity to take a soul was so close but thrown away. “Everything has a price, Chanhee. In a hundred years, I will be back to take your soul and bring you to hell with me. I am telling you this to give you a chance to turn around and forget this ever happened.”

“No. I want this.” Chanhee immediately replied. He had come too far for nothing. In his carriage, he had packed his best clothes and some jewelry and money and his beloved books. He had ran away from home and his family would have noticed by then. They would have read his note.

Chanhee could never go back.

“Ah, don’t cry. Your wishes will be granted, darling.” Juyeon was quick to wipe the stray tear from Chanhee’s cheek. “Do you know how contracts are sealed?”

“Blood?”

“Oh, no. At least, not anymore. We used to have them sign their name with their blood, but really, what is blood compared to a memory close to the soul? Let me ask you again, Choi Chanhee… do we have a deal?”

“Yes.”

Juyeon then caught Chanhee’s chin in a gentle grip, guiding him to stay still as Juyeon leaned in and pressed their lips together. Chanhee was definitely caught off guard; the demon’s lips were soft and plush against his, which were probably chapped from the cold. Juyeon’s other hand circled around Chanhee’s wasist to pull him even closer until Chanhee melted into his arms.

His hands gripped tight on Juyeon’s upper arm, feeling the demon’s tongue lash out to taste the inside of his mouth, and for a moment, Chanhee’s mind went blank as he let his body take control and bow to the creature in front.

“See you in a hundred years, Chanhee.” Juyeon whispered against his lips.

And then, he was gone


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1/4**

_Seoul_   
_Present Day_

Chanhee rummaged through his shopping bags from the mall that day, looking for that one pink cardigan that he immediately fell in love with, just so he can wear it and take pictures in front of the newly-installed full-length mirror for his growing Instagram account.

In his last live, he had promised to do a new photoshoot in his apartment, but Chanhee had been so obsessed with learning new spells with the Knight Grimoire he had just acquired to be occupied by anything else since it arrived almost four months ago. The new Grimoire contained some very exotic spells that even the most powerful spell-casters couldn’t master.

Of course, Chanhee knew he could master them. Nothing was ever a problem for him concerning magic at that point.

Magic.

Chanhee sat down, feeling a little ill all of the sudden. He glanced up at the calendar on his wall by the window. Oh, Chanhee shivered at the red circle on the date of the current day. One hundred years of him living at the top of the intellectual chain of magic, being the go-to of every hunter and wizard in need of guidance, giving Chanhee the attention and worth he had wanted so badly.

How fast had 36,325 days passed?

“Looking for this?”

The sudden voice gave Chanhee whiplash and probably the fright of his entire life as well, making him fall off the bean bag he had been resting on. He quickly got up, red in the face as the demon—no, Juyeon the demon—leaned by the window, just beside the mirror, holding up the pink cardigan.

He hasn’t seen the demon in a century.

Annoyingly, that wasn’t the reason why he became speechless, though. No, it was because of how fucking good the demon looked in his messy, overgrown hair, plain black tshirt that rightly hugged his toned torso, and the leather jeans he had on. Juyeon’s dangly earring twinkled in the sunlight as he cocked his head to the side, amused at Chanhee’s gaping, goldfish look.

“Pink looks good on you. I’ve seen your pictures on all those magazines.” Juyeon continued, admiring the cardigan. “People never questioned how you look like you’ve never aged nor why you don’t have much legitimate history. Probably more of how beautiful you are than you using your powers, though.”

Chanhee continued to stare like him like a lobotomized vegetable.

Then he ran.

He didn’t know what exactly was going on in his head at that time. Chanhee just automatically got up and sprinted away, flying past the front doors of his condo and into the highway, ignoring the cars driving at high speeds as his mind zeroed in on just one thought: Get Away.

Chanhee paused to fill his lungs with air again at an empty alley, hand on the wall to steady himself. He has read up on this over and over again. There was just no way to break a pact with a demon except for his soul to be ripped out of his body. When that happens, the mortal vessel dies and the soul gets sent to Hell.

Chanhee, in conclusion, did not want that.

Being immortal sucks. His few close friends have grown old and died right before his very eyes. Most of the time, Chanhee was lonely and alone, surrounded by books and candles and scents and strangers.

Still, being lonely was better than being burned for all eternity in hell, right?

“You know you can’t run from me, right?” Juyeon suddenly whispered into Chanhee’s ear, causing the witch to screech in surprise and topple over. He would have probably smashed his face head-first into the concrete if not for the demon catching his waist and pulling him upright while laughing.

Chanhee’s mind raced. He had to do something.

He didn’t want to burn in hell.

“You’re very clumsy.” Juyeon noted, still holding Chanhee’s waist and the pink cardigan. “I can teleport and move faster than light, so you can’t really escape from me… but I appreciate the effort. It won’t be enough to keep me from collecting your soul, so I apologize, darling.”

“W-wait.” Chanhee was panicking. “Can we at least have dinner first?”

“That’s not… that’s usually not what my clients say as last words.”

Then it clicked in Chanhee’s mind. Well, not exactly. The plan wasn’t well thought-out, but it was the most powerful spell Chanhee had learned and if it worked on two reapers, a fallen angel, and the Grand Coven’s high wizard, it would probably work on a demon too, right?

Chanhee’s mind was running on high gear, fever burning it out, but he managed to cast his spell before passing out. He held a hand on Juyeon’s forehead, chanting under his breath, putting all of his willpower into the magic running along his veins. It was so powerful, he felt his entire body shake with the force of the magic.

The last thing he remembered was Juyeon looking at him with wide, confused eyes, then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2/4**

_Seoul_   
_Present Day_

Hell wasn’t a pleasant place, at least according to all the books Chanhee had read about. Depending on your soul’s power or ‘cleanliness’, you’d either be tortured on the rack with red-hot pokers or chilling with the Pagan gods and drinking mojitos on a velvet bed with half-naked performers in front.

Chanhee did not recall reading that hell looked like his apartment.

He sat up, panicked, and immediately regretted it when his head started pounding like his brain was about to burst out of his skull at any moment.

“Hey, hey. Take it easy. You probably got tired of running.” It was Juyeon. Chanhee’s eyes widened when the demon knelt beside the sofa he was tucked into, placing a cold towel on Chanhee’s overheating forehead. “We can’t have you dying on me. Mortal vessels are so weak.”

Oh no. Chanhee thought his spell had worked.

“Do you need anything? Your fridge looks empty.” Juyeon then added, gently carding his fingers through Chanhee’s hair in a—dare Chanhee say it—an affectionate manner, handling Chanhee as if he was made of glass. “I could have one of my demon helpers go to the grocery. You’re lactose intolerant, right? Does that extend to cheese? I was planning on making you cheesy tteokbokki but…”

Chanhee drowned the demon out, confused as to what was going on. Were crossroads demons always so gracious when its their victims’ final moments? Why the need to fill Chanhee’s fridge with groceries if he was going to die? Is the fridge going to accompany them in hell?

Then he saw Juyeon’s eyes.

He clearly remembered them as red, like polished rubies that shone with allure and temptation when struck with light. Those eyes haunted Chanhee’s dreams for months after their last (kiss) encounter. Juyeon’s eyes then though, in Chanhee’s apartment a hundred years later, was a warm shade of pink that matched the cardigan Chanhee bought from the mall.

The cardigan that was being worn by no other than the demon itself.

“Juyeon?” Chanhee couldn’t believe it. He needed to be sure. “Juyeon, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” Juyeon was quick to respond. Too eager. It was weird, but Chanhee wasn’t complaining if it meant he isn’t going to hell anytime soon. “Anything you want, darling.”

“Where are we going tonight?”

Juyeon blinked, confused at the question. “Oh. I don’t know, babe. I was thinking of staying here and making you dinner since you look ill. I’m sorry if I scared you earlier, Chanhee. We can go to a restaurant if you want! There’s an Italian restaurant that opened just downtown.”

Oh my god, it worked. Chanhee suddenly felt very relaxed, relief flooding through his body.

“Are you hurting somewhere?” Juyeon asked suddenly when Chanhee melted into the sofa. “I can heal you! If we go to the hospital, medical doctors might misdiagnose you and—”

“I’m okay.” Chanhee could almost laugh in relief.

“That’s good.” Juyeon sighed, unexpectedly pressing a kiss on Chanhee’s forehead. “I’ll contact a servant to go grocery shopping. I can’t leave you alone. You might need me.”

Chanhee actually felt bad for having Juyeon under a spell. The demon was obviously very confused with himself as well, if the flickering of red in his pink irises were an indication. Juyeon was also very sweet, and it just sucked to Chanhee how bad it will backfire on him when the spell wears off and the demon rages at him.

Still, he had managed to buy time, and Chanhee was gooing to use that time wisely.

He looked for his phone in his shorts pocket, pulling up the messaging app to quickly send a text to a fellow witch with instructions on what to look for. Chanhee knew he could never get rid of Juyeon wanting his soul, but at least he could keep him at bay and prevent him from reaching Chanhee ever again.

It was going to be difficult, but Chanhee did not want to die.

“Hyunjoon’s on his way to the grocery store.” Juyeon came back and sat on the floor beside the sofa Chanhee was on a few moments later. He rested his chin on the sofa, looking at Chanhee with adoring, pink eyes. “Are you feeling better? I’m really worried about you.”

“I’m getting there.” Chanhee found himself saying honestly, too mesmerized by the ethereal beauty that Juyeon was in front of him. Chanhee couldn’t help himself as he moved some stray hairs away from Juyeon’s face. He always knew the demon was handsome, but he reasoned it was only because of the lack of lighting in the highway a century ago.

Juyeon hummed at the touch, eyes shutting in approval. “We should baby-proof this place, babe. I feel like you’ve been bumping into every corner.”

“That’s… true.” 

“I’m going to destroy the object that brought you the most pain. Was it the coffee table? I’ll smash it to bits and—”

“No, no, please do not do that!” Chanhee interrupted. “That’s imported from Germany.”

Juyeon seemed to relax even more with Chanhee’s hand on his arm, so Chanhee let it stay there for a moment. He really did not want his table to be broken, after all. Chanhee then got up, remembering about his scheduled photoshoot for his Instagram, and asking Juyeon if he wanted to help.

To which the demon excitedly agreed, waiting patiently for Chanhee to change into new clothes. Chanhee let Juyeon continue wearing the pink cardigan since it seemed to be much cuter on Juyeon than on him anyway.

“How do I look?” Chanhee asked, twirling around in a lime green jumper-shorts and an oversized, yellow top paired with soft, green ankle socks. He had magicked his hair to a bleached color, adding to the soft, pastel look he was aiming for. “Do I have to change an aspect?”

Juyeon, who was sat on the floor, only gave a reply with silence as his jaw had dropped.

“Juyeon?” Chanhee worried for a moment. “Is it bad?”

“No! No, it looks beautiful! You. You look very beautiful.” Juyeon was suddenly bashful, ears red as he wowed at Chanhee in front of him. “You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.”


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3/4**

_Seoul_   
_Present Day_

In the end, Chanhee was not able to get actual, good photos because apparently, despite being a demon, Juyeon’s picture-taking skills were shit. Chanhee only had two photos that weren’t blurry and they were taken in an angle in the mirror that showed Juyeon’s glorious body too. 

Figuring his followers would like it anyway, Chanhee posted the photos and entertained Juyeon in his living room by putting Netflix on as he continued to text his needs and instructions away.

“Babe.”

“Hm?” Chanhee didn’t even look up from his phone. “What is it? You don’t like Lucifer?”

“This series suck. Lucifer isn’t anywhere near like this human.” Juyeon complained loudly, almost like a child. “They have everything wrong.”

“Well, yes. Humans are stupid.” Chanhee agreed, laughing. “Do you want to watch something else?”

Juyeon turned to look at him, smirking. “You. I want to watch you.”

Chanhee’s ears burned at the sudden flirting thrown his way. “Hey! That’s not allowed, that’s creepy.”

“I’m a demon, do you actually think I’ll care?” Juyeon crawled closer to where Chanhee was on the beanbag. He caged Chanhee down on the beanbag, further sinking the seat down as his face hovered only inches from Chanhee’s blushing face. “And you asked, so I answered.”

“…am I in the right universe?”

Chanhee looked at the new figure in his living room. It was a teenager, maybe, with a toned body. He had a cat-like face and was wearing a huge, cheetah-printed fur coat over his all-black attire despite the heat outside. Said boy was carrying big grocery bags in each hand, seemingly unbothered by the weight.

“Hey, Joon! Just leave the bags there.” Juyeon greeted, still resting his full weight on Chanhee. He didn’t seem bothered that they were in a compromising position at all. “Chanhee, babe, this is Hyunjoon. He’s my right hand man… demon, whatever. Joon, this is Chanhee, the love of my immortal life.”

Hearing Juyeon say the last part so easily struck different chords in Hyunjoon and Chanhee.

Hyunjoon pretended to vomit at the cheesy affection shown in front of him whilst Chanhee paled. He knew the spell was powerful, but strong enough to fool Juyeon into believing Chanhee was his true love? No magic could ever do that.

Chanhee was so fucked.

“Well, seeing as hyung obviously has no plans of getting off of you, Chanhee-ssi, I’ll be going.” Hyunjoon shrugged, walking over to the door as if he couldn’t teleport out of there the way he did when he appeared just moments ago. “Just saying, but if you hurt Juyeon-hyung in any way, I will scratch your eyeballs off, Chanhee-ssi~ Use protection!”

“Don’t be scared of him.” Juyeon laughed when he saw Chanhee’s reaction. “He didn’t murder anyone to get into hell.”

“What did he do, then?”

“Hyunjoon sold his soul to me so he could bring his dead cat back. Poor boy, I almost let him off, but a deal’s a deal and—”

Juyeon’s words scared Chanhee so much he did the next plausible thing he could do: He suddenly grabbed Juyeon’s cheeks and kissed him, earning a muffled sound of surprise from the demon. Chanhee felt him relax as the kiss progressed, and when Chanhee deemed the demon on top of him was relaxed enough, he broke away.

“I like that.” Juyeon concluded. “Can we do that again?”

“M-maybe later.” 

“But that was really good.”

Chanhee couldn’t believe he really was that powerful. Crossroads demons weren’t exactly the easiest to trick, but Chanhee did that with just one spell? And saved his own soul from burning for all eternity in hell? Wow. Stan Choi Chanhee.

Still, he didn’t let his guard down. His contact finally messaged him that all was fine and good with what Chanhee had asked for.

It was time.

“Hey, uh, Juyeon?” Chanhee called out to the demon, who was eating whipped cream directly from the can while seated on the kitchen counter. 

“Yes, babe?”

“Do you want to go out for dinner?”

Juyeon perked up at the invite, sending Chanhee gooey eyes with how happy he was that Chanhee wanted to go ‘on a date’ with him. Chanhee tried not to soften at how Juyeon clung to him as they went out the house and into the streets. The demon was holding his hand really tight and it was warm and Chanhee thought of how no magic could ever produce the warm feeling in his chest that Juyeon was causing.

Wow, maybe it’s the L-word. Chanhee thought, blushing. 

He then stilled, shaking his thoughts away. He was the one that casted the love spell, not the other way around, right? Why was he also getting too into Juyeon?

“Can we get ice cream?” Juyeon suddenly asked, pulling Chanhee to a halt in front of an ice cream stall in the park. 

“..are you sure? We’re about to get dinner, though.”

“C’mon, babe~ They have strawberry. I like strawberry. It reminds me of your hair.”

Chanhee touched his hair. He forgot he had magicked it again before leaving his apartment into a pastel pink color because he was jealous that Juyeon wasn’t giving him back the pink cardigan from earlier that day. 

“Fine, but only one scoop.” Chanhee relented, a little touched that something as small as his hair color made Juyeon appreciate something small as well. He followed the demon towards the tiny stall, surprised when Juyeon handed him a chocolate ice cream in a cone to match Juyeon’s.

“For you, babe.” Juyeon smiled, and oh boy, Chanhee felt very, very sad that Juyeon was only acting like that towards him because of some spell.

They continued to walk to the restaurant, with Juyeon not-so-subtly grabbing Chanhee’s free hand and interlocking their fingers together, swaying contentedly as they set their own leisurely pace amidst the bustle of mortals around them. It was like they were in a different world.

“You know, I’ve only become your boyfriend for this short time, but it really feels special to me.” Juyeon squeezed their hands together as they neared their destination. “I really love you, Chanhee.”

Chanhee felt his heart crush at the utmost sincerity in those words.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4/4**

_Seoul_  
_Present Day_

This was it.

Dinner was nice. Chanhee learned that Juyeon liked to dance and cook. Juyeon complained about how there wasn’t much to do in hell, so he spent his immortal life learning about mortal stuff above ground. Chanhee also learned that hell wasn’t that bad a place to be stuck in forever.

Was he then willing to go there?

Nope, not yet. Nope. Nope.

“Are we going somewhere else? Your apartment is over there..?”

“Yes~ somewhere nice!” Chanhee lied through gritted teeth, pulling Juyeon along towards the shadier part of town where the streetlights flicker and things go bump in the night, scaring most people off. Juyeon didn’t seem to mind, even smiling brightly at Chanhee when the witch looked back at him to check if his eyes were still pink.

Unfortunately, it was too dark to see if they were.

“This is … a nice place?” Juyeon asked when they stepped foot inside the old mansion. Chanhee wordlessly led him to the center of the receiving room, right in front of the grand staircase, then stopped. “Chanhee?”

“I’m sorry, Juyeon.” Chanhee stepped away, tugging his hand away from the demon.

“What… is there a devil’s trap under the rug?” Juyeon snapped his fingers, and the trashy rug he was stepping on disappeared, showing a pentagram with ancient symbols spray-painted onto the wooden floor with red, metallic paint. “Chanhee, what is this? Why are you doing this?”

“I don’t want to die, you idiot!” Chanhee screamed, backing away when Juyeon took a step forward towards him, even when they both know Juyeon can’t escape the pentagram at all. Juyeon looked so betrayed, Chanhee had to look down as he continued to explain. He couldn’t bear to see the sad, kicked puppy look on the demon’s face. “I know we had a deal like, a hundred years ago but—”

“Chanhee.”

The witch looked up, surprised at the sudden demanding, low voice from the demon.

The moment their eyes met, Chanhee felt his soul (figuratively) leave him.

Juyeon’s eyes were glowing a furious blood red, his whole body emanating a faint but powerful red glow that matched the scowl on his handsome face. Right there and then, Chanhee really understood just how much he fucked up from the very beginning.

Demons were tricksters, afterall. Who was Chanhee, a mere mortal who craved so much knowledge and acknowledgement, to trick /the/ trickster?

“So what now?” Juyeon asked, a little too calm for someone looking like a star about to explode into a violent supernova.

“I um, I have no idea. I thought I’d just leave you here.” Chanhee’s voice was small.

“You traded your soul for wisdom and you’re still pretty damn stupid, aren’t you?”

Chanhee winced. “Hey!”

“Did you know demons can change their eye color at will?” Juyeon asked, walking over to the edge of the devil’s trap: the closest he could get to Chanhee as of the moment. “Or how about this… did you know that crossroads demons aren’t just simple demons? We’re equivalent to princes of Hell, Chanhee. No supernatural power can hold us.”

Then, Juyeon stepped out of the trap like it was nothing.

Chanhee was honestly just terrified at that point. He could run, but as Juyeon said, he could never hide from him. 

“Wait.” 

Juyeon did pause, a little confused as to why Chanhee suddenly straightened up.

“All this time, you were pretending you were in love with me?” Chanhee asked, a little crack in his voice. While it had hurt him earlier that Juyeon was only under a love spell, somehow it hurt even more to know that all of that was fake. Juyeon was never compelled by any power nor spell to act lovingly towards Chanhee.

The silence was his answer.

“Oh.” Chanhee forced himself to laugh, not minding the tear that made its way down his cheek. 

Burning in hell will probably hurt less.

“Okay.” Chanhee exhaled in defeat, looking anywhere but the demon. “I guess you’re going to collect my soul now, huh? What happens after? Will it hurt? Do I get the whole ride along the Styx like the Greeks do when they die or do I just start burning here?”

“Chanhee.”

“It kind of sucks Hyunjoon-ssi still bought groceries earlier. We never got to make dinner from it, after all.” Chanhee had no idea why he was babbling. He wasn’t nervous or scared of what’s going to happen next. No, he’s just… sad. “You only got to open the whipped cream.”

“Ch—”

Chanhee sighed. “Really, I’m sorry. You probably feel like you wasted waiting a hundred years for my soul. I traded it for knowledge but I’m still pretty useless about it—"

“For the love of Satan, Chanhee, can you stop talking?” Juyeon suddenly caught his shoulders. “Use your head!”

“Stop calling me dumb, damn it!”

And then Juyeon just leaned in, probably out of frustration. Their lips met and Chanhee just froze, bewildered and scared and thinking about how it all started with a kiss… and it will end with it as well.

“You idiot.” Juyeon whispered, resting their foreheads together, red eyes crinkling with soft embers. “I was never pretending to be in love with you. I already am. I always have been, since you and I met at the crossroads a hundred years ago. I just waited until you felt contented enough to join me… I could wait a bit more. When you casted the love spell, I decided to play along and let you feel what I’ve been wanting you to feel for a long time now.”

“…oh.” Chanhee blinked. Once. Twice. “Oh.”

“You’re still going to hell.” Juyeon clarified, tucking Chanhee’s stray hairs away from his eyes. “Your soul is still mine.”

“Oh.” Chanhee was starting to smile again. “Okay.”

“And you’re getting punished for trapping me.”

“Okay.”

“..Are you still listening?”

Chanhee grinned, arms looping around Juyeon’s neck to pull the demon closer. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello! It's the end! 
> 
> Please leave comments to help me improve in writing more fics for TBZ and you guys! I hope you enjoyed reading :>
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter: @juyeonieee]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm going to do it >:(   
> No, please don't expect much :((
> 
> Please leave comments / reviews! I would really appreciate learning how to improve writing!
> 
> Twitter: [@juyeonieee]


End file.
